User talk:EmpyrealInvective
Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ Archive... ...yourself, before you knife yourself. Or I do it 4U. 4real. Mystreve (talk) 18:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :You too! Mystreve (talk) 18:14, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Side note: I'm hoping "Or I do it" means archiving my page and not knifing me... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:16, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Humm, Hi? Hi EmpyrealInvective, my user is BloodSeraph and I posted a fiction on creepypasta.wiki yesterday. I just got a message saying that you deleted it. Can you explain me why you erased my fic? You told me it's because it didn't meet the qualiy standards, but could you explain me how? BloodSeraph (talk) 02:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the update on my page! I will work on it :D BloodSeraph (talk) 02:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Not doing well Hye Empy, I'd like to warn you someting. Quite recently I have been going through many days of mixed moods, like I now get angry and happy in about 10 minutes or so, and this can turn into a problem for the site, since I may do mistakes or weird things like I did some time ago today, that was blocking myself. If I ever do something bad for the site, you can obviously do the necessary actions, but if I just say or do many weird things, it's probably just me suffering the effects of my age.. maybe. I know that this may be a pointless message, but I want to make sure that at least someone knows why I get so many mixed reactions and why I haven't been doing much for the site more recently, and well, I see you as a friend. :b Happy halloween meanwhile (I hope I spelled that right. I don't celebrate that here.) Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 21:51, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I have a small update for my story ready to go. Whenever you have the time can you temporarily unlock the page? Press C up on your controller LISTEN! I don't think these blog posts are supposed to have more than the Blog Posts category. There might have more of those around here, but these are the ones I could find. :I found one more now. Plus, I'd like to know if the word "is" in titles is capitalized or not :Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 01:17, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Update was posted, thanks! Quick question Is there a specific time the writers lounge interview is due to go up tomorrow? I have everything ready to go, but I just wanted to clarify whether or not to post it at a certain time. GreyOwl (talk) 03:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Stupid lawsuit I hope I’m not being untoward, but when I saw your response to my post on your movie marathon blog (about the Sex Sent Me to the E.R. marathon) it reminded me of an incident I read about. Get ready to rub your temples to alleviate head pain because this is bad. I have two books of stupid lawsuits: Whiplash! by James Percelay and Loony Lawsuits by Matt Silverman. Some lawsuits are so stupid that they’re in both books (like how some movies are so terrible they’re on multiple “Worst Movies” lists). One is about a couple who sued the New York City Transit Authority. This couple sued after they were hit by a subway train when they decided to have sex on a mattress on the subway track. You read that right. The horrified driver pulled the emergency brake. The train couldn’t stop in time, but the pair survived, though they suffered injuries which included a dislocated pelvis, a broken leg, neck damage, and the loss of part of a foot (When telling this story to a friend of mine, I described them as being “pretty banged up”. He laughed and then I realized the double entendre and laughed too). The couple then sued for $10 million for “carelessness, recklessness, and negligence,” claiming that it was a seldom-used track. As if it weren’t bad enough that they ignored how the quick actions of the subway driver and motormen saved their lives and, oh, yeah, they were having sex on the frickin’ train tracks, the man also admitted that the night before he had had “a can of beer” and “maybe heroin, cocaine, I’m not sure.” (How do you not know whether you’ve had cocaine or heroin?) The plaintiffs did not pursue the case and it was eventually dismissed. My friend offered, “They probably sobered up and realized how dumb a case it was!” ~sighs and rubs temples~ Well, happy Halloween and All Saint's Day! Raidra (talk) 03:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Looking for suggestions So, I have been selected to conduct December's interview, to sort of make up for the whole Dubious "The Sweeping" incident, which led to the entire interview being deleted. Anyway, I am sort of asking some of the senior members around here if they have anyone in mind that would make a great subject for December. On another note, I published a blog tonight entitled Happy Halloween From New Orleans. It shows up on the Wiki Activity, but it didn't show up on the blog board or on my profile as a published blog. Any idea why that happened, or how to get it to show up on the blog board? Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:52, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, blog appeared As soon as I sent you the message, my blog showed up. Either you're a wiki psychic or it just took a second to appear. Still need advice on who to interview though..lol. --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Laurih (talk) 20:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC)LaurihLaurih (talk) 20:41, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, can you tell me, why there are Spinoff rules in Creepypasta wiki. Almost every story, what I have been maded, have been deleted. Why? Contest It could just be on my end, but there's no vote counter under Noothgrush's name/costume on the voting section. I realize there may be a reason for this that I'm not aware of, but I just thought I'd let you know. Jay Ten (talk) 21:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Many thanks To not only you and every other person who helped me figure out what problems I had with my original draft of The Four Digit Dancer. I admit I'm not actually that bad with grammar, I guess I'm simply out of touch with my high school capabilities, and the fact that Microsoft Word isn't exactly keen on picking up my own errors... I gladly appreciate your guys' help, since I honestly thought that my story would be among the king that would be deleted the moment I tried to submit it. It's probably going to be the only story I make here, but I just wanted to share it I suppose. Again, MANY THANKS!!! :D The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 21:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) hey bro your a mother fucker my 6 year old brother made this and when i told him he cried so have a gilty thought in your mind and go to hell mother fucker hey sir will you please just let this crreepypasta go come on i will fix the mistake if you let me repost this Introductions Hi Empy, Im Sean and I had a few questions about the site. 1. Could you recomend any CreepyPasta's? (The scariest/creepiest ones.) 2. Which CreepyPasta is your favorite? 3. What exactly is a CreepyPasta? 4. Have you ever made your own CreepyPasta? 5. If you could estimate, how many CreepyPasta's are on this site. Seansan2000 (talk) 02:02, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Thanks Sean Thank you for answering my questions Travis I'll if I have any other questions I'll ask you first and feel free to ask any questions about me if you want. random This movie just came on again, and I was curious if you've ever watched it. It's called Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon. If you haven't, you should check it out sometime. It's an entertaining breakdown of the whole slasher genre, but it's done in a somewhat serious documentary style. Jay Ten (talk) 02:25, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :I thought you might have already seen it, but I thought it was worth mentioning. And yes, we need to talk about the book sometime. I will definitely need to re-read the last couple chapters though, as it's been quite awhile since I read it. I'm really bad about not being able to remember the specifics of things I've read. I downloaded The Long Walk that you mentioned before, but I haven't started it yet. Another question, do you read books on the computer? If you do, or are interested in doing so, I'll get on chat next time I see you in there so we can talk about ebook readers and such. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:43, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I leave Colour as Colour if I see it used, as I know it is specific to regions. I was unaware the realize had an alternate spelling based on region. I will keep that in mind on any future edits. Once again, thanks for the heads up. Elvisshow (talk) 13:11, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Elvisshow Dear Empyreallnvective, You have deleted my story. and i would like to ask why? I did find a tag that wasn't closed properly. that is now fixed. Do you mind telling me what else was wrong about it? Kind Regards, Fardolith. --Fardolith (talk) 14:01, November 4, 2014 (UTC) First of all pardon me for not signing my post. I couldn't figure out how to do it and I couldn't find a signature button but I'll give a link to my page. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:BrianBerta A couple hours ago, I received a notice from you saying I modified the plot of a story or changed the story altogether. I honestly don't know what you mean by this. I edited a few stories earlier this day but all I did was fix grammar/spelling errors and make a few sentences make more sense. I didn't change the whole story though. I'll like you to read a bit closer where I supposedly messed it up because I know I didn't change the whole plot of any story I edited today. I'm just a little worried because I don't think I did anything wrong here. If you happen to read this then please notify me. Congratulations, Travis. http://prntscr.com/535xx2 Just something for this milestone, even though it doesn't seem important to you. Eh, fuck it. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 03:07, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Question for Improvements Hello, I have been notified that a Pasta I submitted (Overtime Responsibilities) has been deleted. It was stated it needed a second opinion, and finially "did not meet quality standards" What can be done to this pasta so that it would be a more satisfying pasta? Basically what is it missing, in your opinion, that deems it low quality so I may attempt to improve this pasta or any future ones I may write? Thank you for your help in advance. Elvisshow (talk) 13:49, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Elvisshow Um, can you please tell me why my page was deleted? And I how I can fix that issue and possibly repost it?? Please, this is my first Creepypasta and I worked SO hard on it. Thank you. Scarysamuel32 (talk) 00:41, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Hello, this is Scarysamuel32. My creepypasta i posted a bit ago was deleted by Gat0r4D3. It said it was not up to the quality standards and the ending was questionable. I edited the ending a bit but I didn't understand how my pasta was under quality. I read over the Quality Standards and I still do not know what I did wrong. So, now I don't know if I can post it again or not, So, can I post it again or not? Re: I'm Not Martin That's no problem at all. I'm glad I could help. You have yourself a wonderful day, too. AutopsyTurvy (talk) 14:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC) hey I saw u deleted my story and I was wondering why? It was the story of a creepy pasta I created so I don't know why you deleted it WTF?! (i.e. building a monument to his butthurt) DENIED THIS ASSFUCKER!! Question & Recommended Pasta Hey Empy I had a question I wanted answered and I wanted to tell you about A cool CreepyPasta I think you would like. ~Sean (talk) 22:54, November 7, 2014 (UTC)Sean Re: Questions & Recommended My question is are you always on the wiki? And how is it being a admin? And the recommended pasta is called The Razor. Pasta's name. Scratch that laste name it's a 2 part series 3 soon the first one is called Razor's Edge. The second one is called Is It Over Now? You have a good day yourself and this is the story Edge idk if those things have to be around it though so heres another one Razor's Edge Oh, thank you for telling me this sorry still getting aquainted with the site... And did you read the Pasta I told you about? Cool and what do you mean by non supernatural I dont think I have read any of those yet can you send me some titles? You should have let me explain myself before banning me. You took down one of my post called "Choose" about a day ago saying how I made up catagories which is fair even though it's been about a year since I posted a story here and completely forgot the rules but the rules are rules and I'm not going to complain about that. However, you also said it was "low quality", I assume this is because of the numerous grammar and spelling errors. As I said in the story it was taken from a site on deepweb and I didn't write it. Saying where I found it was not to add some "immersion" effect or something. It was real and I can provide a link if you'd like. If I post it again, will it be taken down? (s)AINT Frongman 02:42, November 8, 2014 (UTC)CyanideSix There wasn't supposed to be a plot, it was about how to pick which girls to eat and how to cook them. Some very very sick person posted that. I thought it would be interesting to share a how-to guide by someone who's criminally insane, and I had more articles to post. If you read it you would see how horrifyingly detailed it is, are you saying readers here wouldn't enjoy something like that? (s)AINT Frongman 02:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC)CyanideSix http://kpynyvym6xqi7wz2.onion/files.html#cannibalism (no nsfw pictures or anything here, just articles) So you're saying this story that has been on this site for years and is pretty classic I might add. Which describes The graphic rape of a little girl i And the mutilation and consumption of an infant This is ok and has the 15 year old stamp of approval but mine doesn't? Most stories on here are very very R rated, are you new or something? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/G%C3%BCndschau_Effect Story Question I fixed my story up, the grammar, broke up into paragraphs, and made it a bit better with the plot. But I'm getting really nevous to re-upload... I had it up on the WW since October 26th, should I re-upload on the WW? So people can see the edited version, or post it on the controbution page? I just don't want to break any rules lol... Also, when I do re-upload do I tell admins it has been re-uploaded or no? Lilly R. Flint 03:35, November 8, 2014 (UTC)LillyRoseFlint Story Deletion Hi, I was wondering why my story was deleted. It's my first time making one so I'm still working on what is quality work and would like to restore it and fix any errors, Thank you. I made some changes like you said I didn't want to re-upload or anything it's against the rules so would you mind if you read it off my DevaintART page? it's a journal entry. http://fav.me/d85nb1e Story: Wash_Dry Mindlessly (talk) 17:02, November 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: About Your Edits... Sorry I did all the apsotraphes I didnt no about that im just a grammer nazi so if I see somthing like that I usually add a apostraphe to it ill only do that now if its for possesive stuff and as for the "Wierd" catagory I didnt know about that either I thought if a story was wierd then it needed to be catagorized wierd... sorry I feel stupid now ill remember what you said about both of those things and also can you send me a link to your CreepyPastas. Thanks for Telling me that. ~Sean (talk) 17:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Sean Finally decided So, since being given the opportunity to conduct December's interview, I have actually had quite a difficult time coming up with a candidate to interview. In the case of this website, it's always a matter of having too many great choices. Honestly, October's was easy, since Dubious was pretty much chosen ahead of time. Trying to balance this, with being a working adult and family man, made the choice that much more difficult. Then I realized that we were getting close to the middle of November, and if I lingered on this any longer, I would wind up behind the curve. Bottom line, the choice was really easy when I sat down and thought about it. You were easily the most helpful admin when I was a new user on here. You always have a mild manner, you don't power play your role here, and you have an impressive library of stories under your belt. With that said, I would like to extend the invitation to be interviewed by me for December's Writer's Lounge. Please let me know your thoughts on this. If you're interested, we can move forward on setting it up, and hopefully have it in the bag by the last week of November. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Awesome Thanks for accepting. If everything goes through, I'd like you to email me a short bio, highlighting anything about yourself that you'd like me to mention in the interview. For example, your profile mentions that you were in the Peace Corp. I think that would make for some excellent conversation right there. Anything else that you can think of that will make for a good piece, just write out and send to me at banningk1979@gmail.com Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Your just sad because Jeff the Killer killed your girlfriend, look at cute kittens! Coltonandjen (talk) 22:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Someone's Been Vandalizing I've had enough of User:Andrew the killer. He has been on somewhat of a vandalism spree recently as exhibited by this http://prntscr.com/54hcbo, which you have rolled back, and this http://prntscr.com/54hdgy, which I have rolled back. He has been given a two week ban from editing due to his constant display of this kind of behavior. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 02:41, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Andrewthekiller Already taken care of. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 02:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the bio Hey, I looked over your bio tonight. Very cool, I should be able to construct some great questions from that. The only other question is how do you want to conduct it. We can do it the Skype way or through email. Your choice. My Skype is banningk1979 Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:12, November 9, 2014 (UTC) hi hmm !! im new here so how can i start i mean hmm .. im not really familliar on this site so can you help me to adjust? Recommended Classic Pastas Hey I wanted to reccomend to very classic pasta's to the classic's catagory. 1 Jeff The Killer 2 Jane The Killer 3 Laughing Jack 4 Ticci-Toby 5 Sonic.exe ~Sean (talk) 16:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Seansan2000 Re: Recommend Classic Pastas I never knew they were removed. And your welcome. Erotic Nightmares Thanks for my "special award" and for putting in the effort with the contest. Now on with the Thanksgiving festivities. GOBBLE, GOBBLE, MOTHERF@#%ER! Jay Ten (talk) 00:08, November 10, 2014 (UTC) I would like to know why my Pasta was deleted. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Clown?venotify=created You know what, nevermind. I put a lot of effort into my work and it gets deleted less than a hour. That's what you guys are best at, right? I'm trying to publish my new creepypasta, Smilecreepypasta. It's not working for some reason. Help? haodsunday 23:40, November 10, 2014 (UTC)haodsunday33, aka:haod ABOUT MEMORY MAN I really don't understand what is wrong with my article.. I mean, I see nothing wrong with it.. Please tell me more info about why it was deleted. Investigatorz (talk) 00:39, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the note. I'll be sure to abide by them the best I can. ^_^ MariatheKiller615 (talk) 02:59, November 11, 2014 (UTC)MariatheKiller615 Ughhh thanks I was going to ask someone on chat, but no admins were on, and that person requested it, so I just did that to give it to him faster. Thanks so much though, lol. Nommehzombies (talk) 13:36, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I just want to know a little bit more about why you deleted my work, thank you Quick Question Hi, I was just wondering what the usual time frame is for something that's been marked for review before it becomes an accepted work? --Robzy (talk) 15:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply! It was called Don't Come Back and there's no actual rush, I just wanted to make sure it was all good before moving on with some other ideas I've got brewing up. --Robzy (talk) 18:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Dude, what the fuck? Hi, i am asdf999991, it has come to my attention that the story I wrote and posted was deleted by you and I have but onr quetion...WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH IT. Honestly at this point I think your just abusing your powers as a adminAsdf999991 (talk) 23:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) He deleted your story because he believed it was below Quality Standards. If you believe that it was good enough, you can appeal for it to be reinstated through Deletion Appeal. There, it will be reviewed by an admin/bureaucrat, and it is at their discretion to reinstate it or not. Hopefully, that can answer any further questions. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 23:33, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ? Will you jump in chat real quick, if your'e not busy. It'll take like 30 seconds. Jay Ten (talk) 00:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Good night. I just logged in today and saw my story deleted. I don't really understand why, acording to what i recived it was due the lack of quality, so either the grammar was off or the story didn't liked to the administrators. And i'm feeling a bit bad for it, i mean, took me a lot of courage to upload it to an official site. At least i would like to know why wasn't good enough. Not like i'm complaining or anything, i mean, i bet you guys have a lot of material to review and all of you are really busy but .. Or mayb wasn't creepy enough? I kinda lost all confidence on my writting lol I will be waiting your reply, thank you for your time. ' ( NomNomTastic (talk) 04:44, November 13, 2014 (UTC) )' every single one of my storys has been deleted, can you please tell me what was wrong with them? they were not spin offs, i checked them for spelling and such they were my origional ideas too so why? why did they get deleted? dont you accept stories anymore? or is this what you do to people who arent professionals? because im not, im just a kid who loves to write storys and i think it sucks that they keep getting deleted. i dont care if you respond or not i just wanted to let you know my frustration with your site if you keep denying peoples work then what are we going to read? think about it :I responded on chat. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:08, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes I was just curious as to why my pasta False_Awakenings was deleted so I make sure I don't make the same mistake again. Thanks. :D WeatherTheStorm (talk) 05:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Blog Tags Sorry, I was not aware of the category tag rules. Won't happen again, please don't ban me ;) Knakveey (talk) 23:18, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Join the chat It's important. Likferd (talk) 00:19, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Genre Questions so i was reading the Genre Tag page and was confused on the rules for them. are stories allowed to have more than one genre/category? Storm-Darchon (talk) 01:12, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Join the chat (again) There have been some new developments. Likferd (talk) 01:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tip today. Now I know what to do. Eureka2000 (talk) 01:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure that wasn't a trollpasta? Maybe he tried doing something along the lines of Funnymouth (i.e, purposefully using poor grammar and spelling to create a horror effect), but it looked an awful lot like a trollpasta to me. I can't view deleted articles, so I'd appreciate it if you could take a screenshot and PM it to me in the chat or create a Pastebin link and leave a message on my talk page. The user will remain unbanned for now, and no further bans will be implemented without your discretion. Likferd (talk) 01:52, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure that wasn't a trollpasta? (cont.) Now that I've read it a second time, I'm inclined to agree. The leetspeak at the beginning is what prompted me to mark it as spam. Likferd (talk) 02:01, November 15, 2014 (UTC)